An Unexpected Turn
by ashleytynan1990
Summary: Love - A wildly misunderstood, although highly malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressures to rise and the lips to pucker. We sing about love in the songs played on the radio, we dream about
1. Love

Love?

My parents have always told me that your school years are the best years of your life. Clearly they were teenagers so long ago they've forgotten how messed up the teenage years are for everyone going through it. From the second you hit puberty your life is a spiral, led by the opposite sex and topped up with hormones. Those people you have shared everyday of your school life with change from being someone you've grown up alongside to someone you could picture yourself kissing and spending endless hours in each others arms. It can make any forward thinking girl into a hopeless romantic whose life revolves around whether the one they like will notice they've changed their hair, which they never do, because they're boys, they just notice the short skirts and sudden growth of a girls assets. Like I said, from the moment you hit those dreaded teenage years, your parents try to ignore what's going on in your life. A simple life becomes a downward spiral led by emotions and hormones until you outgrow the angst years and even then there is no reassurance your life will get better in the Love department, if anything, it gets harder.

Love - A wildly misunderstood, although highly malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressures to rise and the lips to pucker. We sing about love in the songs played on the radio, we dream about love - whether it be PG or not, and sometimes we find ourselves staring up at the ceiling losing sleep thinking about it. When we don't have it or know we have it then we search endlessly for it and what happens when we finally discover it? We have absolutely no idea what to do with it, when we discover it for the first time we are far too young to understand the true magnitude of what it could become and live with the fear that we could lose it. It's the constant source of pleasure and pain, but as teenagers in love we have no idea what it can be from one moment to the next and then there are those who protect their heart as a fear of losing it and then are left with the constant nag of What If?

What and If are two of the most non threatening words as two words can be, but put them together side by side they have the power to haunt you for the rest of you life. What If? If you love someone the first time you see them, then why can't it be true love even if you are only eleven. So why not after years pasted would that little inkling of a crush of true love not be true now. You only need the courage to follow your heart and that fluffy feeling you get in the pit of your stomach could be yours. Personally I don't know what true love is like, the type that is scrawled upon the pages of the greatest literature novels in history, the love to leave loved ones for the type of love to risk everything to be with that person. But I'd like to believe, if I ever did feel it, that I would have the courage to seize it and hold onto it for as long as I could. Love. It's a short word, easy to spell, difficult to define and impossible to live without.

You need to know before we start, that the two people in this story didn't have what most would call love at first sight. He loved her from the get go but she couldn't stand the sight of him for a long time but they had true love. So what is the difference between love at first sight and true love? Love at first sight is that gushy uncontrollable sweetness you feel towards someone you have might have a crush on. It's the beginning of what could be something long lasting. But true love, now thats something special. True love is not a love you can fall into this is a love that was decided for them, their fate is so entwined with each others that everything about them fits together. They can sense each others presence from the second they enter the room, their hands fit perfectly entwined together, their hearts beat to the same rhythm. They are simply one soul split between to bodies made to be together and no matter how much its denied or how much one tries to fight it they will always find themselves being pulled back together until they both agree they cannot be without each other.

The pages of literature is etched with stories of true love, Romeo and Juliet, Lancelot and Guinevere, Tristan and Isolde, all whose love had everything standing in their way, all who fought hard to stop their feelings, all who knew they whole world was telling them no but all found themselves unable to say no. So why do we continue to write these stories of true love and happiness they type of love that will conquer all. I could pull out the text book answer that they answer the questions we long for, they give ope to those who seek it, that one day they will find their very own Prince Charming but truthfully the reason is a simple one ... It's a story worth telling. So I figured I would do my part for literature and those lonely hearts out their and tell a great love story because it like so many before it and many more to come is one that needs telling. Lily and James, the very definition of true love.

Like any great story whether it be about love or not should start from the very beginning, back then James a scrawny eleven year old boy who didn't show any of the exceptional qualities he's now known for, in fact he was a tiny scruffy haired boy who was two weeks into his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was fitting in perfectly in his surroundings and had already started to develop a small reputation of being the first first year to land themselves in detention for the second time in two weeks. The first was because he had made Lucius Malfoy's cauldron blow up accidentally on purpose and second from sneaking out Gryffindor tower after hours because he and Sirius his room mate and future best friend were bored. A reputation that would precede for years to come, it was growing late and only a few stragglers remained around the room all appeared to be finishing off last minute homework. James was waiting up along with his friend till the common room was deserted so they could sneak up to the hospital wing to visit their room mate Lupin, he had been looking dreadful for days, Madam Pomfry had finally put her foot down and insisted that Lupin spend the night being monitored and nursed back to health.

Yawning James flicked through a copy of the Daily Prophet considering that it really wasn't worth sneaking half way across the school in the dead of night to spend five minutes checking if Lupin was okay to then sneak back across the school, it would be a small miracle if they managed to pulled it off, being honest, he wanted nothing more than to curl into bed and sleep the night away not freeze navigating their way along the corridors of Hogwarts. But he couldn't back out now, Sirius would think he was wimping out having already been caught roaming the school after hours by Filtch that week.

"Maybe we should just go to bed, Sirius," suggested James.

"Don't chicken out on me now,' complained the boy sat lulling in the armchair opposite "This was your idea."

"I know," agreed James "But its almost midnight and its going to be at least an hour before we can leave. It's going to be almost one till we can go see Remus."

"Look I give it half an hour and then we just go anyway," said Sirius "These people are so engrossed with their homework they won't even notice us leaving. We'll get to the hospital wing have a quick check up on Lupin and then come back, it will be half an hour tops and we'll be in bed by two. How does that sound?"

'Okay," agreed James with a yawn him head dropping to one side and that was when he spotted her.

Lily Evans, the red head Gryffindor who hung around with a greasy haired Slytherine, but no matter what people said about her he still found her fascinating in a strange unexplainable way. He watched as the pretty green eyed girl scrolled over pages and pages of parchment and scribbled notes frantically, now James knew she wasn't finishing off last minute homework because Lily never left homework till the last minute. Whatever she was doing she was engrossed with it. Sighing as she attempted to tie her hair up into a pony with a frayed ribbon, after another failed attempt she tossed it angrily to one side.

"Are you listening to anything I'm saying?" said Sirius angrily, if there was one thing James had learnt about Sirius from the last two weeks it was that he didn't like being ignored. From the stories he had told him about his dark arts favoring family he had spent the last eleven years being ignored by his family, you could understand why he would get frustrated when he thought he wasn't being listened to "There are dozens of house elves working in the kitchen and they are so much nicer than creature ... and then the school blew up and we all went to heaven in a little row boat singing whistle down the wind."

"Yeah," replied James subconsciously.

"Who are you looking at?" asked Sirius finally giving up telling his story that didn't have the audience he had wanted for it, he would save it for the morning when he had James full attention.

"No one," replied James a little to quickly for a passing comment.

"It has to be a girl," concluded Sirius "No one else would give you that soppy love sick look."

"I'm not love sick," snapped James "I'm just curious."

"So it is a girl," he grinned attempting to turn around for a glimpse.

"Don't turn around," warned James "She'll know where talking about her."

"Mate," teased Sirius "You've been staring at her half the night I'm pretty sure she's noticed. So if I'm not allowed to turn around you can tell me who it is."

"It's Lily," confessed James,

"The girl who's mates with that Snape boy?"

"Yeah," he grinned goofily.

The look on Sirius face told him he didn't agree with James fascination with the Red head and was just about to start voicing that option when Lily swore loudly in the corner causing everyone to look at her. She furiously tossed the ribbon to one side and covered her face to hide her tears from view, it was only because he knew Lily that he could tell something was really bothering her.

"A bit of a drama queen too," added Sirius.

"She's crying," said James concernedly more to himself than to Sirius, without really thinking of what he was doing he had removed his tatty shoelace from his trainers, pulled out his wand and muttered a few well chosen words. What once was mud covered lace was now a shinny silk red ribbon.

"Oh yeah we go," laughed Sirius "You never approach a girl when she's crying, she's only to bite your head off and you'll be stood wonder what you did wrong."

"When you get a kiss off that McKenzie girl, I will start talking advice about girls from you,"

"You a cruel cruel person James," replied Sirius moving so to have a better seat to watch the scene unfold clearly he thought it was going to be very entertaining. Watching a furious and upset Lily Evans vent every thought she had in her head at James.

"Lily," addressed James carefully, remaining a few steps away so to retreat if it went the way Sirius was hoping it would.

She slammed the book she was reading shut and glared at James for even thinking he could come talk to her. She was a mess, her eyes where blood shot, the tears that rolled down her face now weren't the first of the day. Realizing she still had tears rolling down her face she wiped them quickly away with her sleeve, whilst James pretended she hadn't seen them.

"What do you want?" she snapped "I've had an awful day and I do not want to deal with you."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay?" he said simply.

"Can magic cure muggle illnesses?" she asked miserable, though there was a hint of hope beneath the words, it took James a few seconds to process what she had asked him. That was one thing he would grow to love about Lily Evans, one minute she would be screaming herself hoarse and the next she would be helping a first year who needed directions to a classroom.

"Sometimes," James began to explain "Magic can heal the physical things, it can heal cuts and bruises, it can mend bones in a heartbeat and stop poison in its steps but it can't heel the inevitable, the same way people can't bring loved ones back from the dead, it just can't be done."

Lily seemed to understand something, she closed her eyes for a second as though accepting the truth before smiling weakly at him. It took a whole lot of strength for James not to grin stupidly at her and instead ruffled his black hair to hid his embarrassment. It was then that Lily noticed the ribbon wrapped around James hand.

"What's that in you hand?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh, I thought you could use this," he smiled kindly "I saw yours wasn't working too well and I figured I would help you out."

He held his arm outstretched the ribbon curled delicately in his open palm, she hesitated for a moment before reaching out her hand to take it. Their skin brushed against each others for less than a second but it was enough to convince him that the little fluttering feelings he had had towards her since their first train journey was in fact love. Now you can argue that eleven year olds don't know what it's like to love someone, but surely, doesn't all great loves start with an act of kindness. But that was it, a single extension of help and a simple red ribbon and their lives where entwined forever. Without another word, or a inkling of a grin he started to walk away.

"James," she said quietly.

"Yep,"

"Thank you," she smiled before turning back to scrolling over the pages of the book.

People are timeless in their reflections and advice about young love. It's much easier to look back on teenage love with insight and a smile than it is to be in it. Of, course, this is true of anything in life. With time and experience, we see things more clearly. My advice to you: use other people experience and wisdom to help you gain perspective on love and life. First love is only a little foolishness and a lot of curiosity.

First love, with it's frantic haughty imagination, swings it's object clear of the everyday, over the rut of living, making him all looks, making him silence, his gestures kind and his attitudes calm, burning phases with no context. One could fall in love many times during the course of a lifetime, but the first rush of love always holds a special place in our hearts. The novelty of the feeling, like the first drops of dew on an untouched life, makes it special and unforgettable.

Love is always bestowed as a gift - freely, willingly and without expectation ... we don't love to be loved. We love to love. No love, no friendship, can cross our path of destiny without leaving some mark on it forever. First romance, first love, is something so special to all of us, both emotionally and physically, that it touches out lives and enriches them forever.


	2. Time Pulls Us All Away

Time Pulls Us All Away

They thought they were two separate, distinct personalities, though they weren't separate at all, but inextricably bound, soul and body and mind, to each other. So how did they get so far apart so fast? It never fails to surprise me just how much time changes everyone, six years have passed since the passing of the single red ribbon, a single red ribbon that entwined them together forever and my god how times have changed. James had grown up into the type of boy everyone would fall over, whilst Lily liked to blend into the background and get on with the important things. Over the years the mutual understanding James and Lily had developed all those years ago was not even existent anymore. Of course he still worshiped the ground she walked on, she however, avoided his like the plague. Oh how times had changed.

The hottest say of summer was just starting and already the temperature was at a point where it was too uncomfortable to even function anymore, add the hot smoke billowing from the Hogwarts Express the platform was a sweaty and rather unpleasant place to be. Usually the students of Hogwarts would be racing down the platform looking for friends they hadn't seen all summer and exchanging friendly hugs. Deprived of a cool breeze many of the students had already retreated into the air-conditioned train and the rest stood fanning themselves with newspapers and whatever else they could find. In the centre of the platform surrounded by a gaggle of onlooking girls was James Potter

Now seventeen, James was handsome exceptionally so, his hair still done what it want and it didn't help he had developed a habit whenever he was around Lily, whenever he was trying to hide his nerves he was ruff it causing it to look even more messed up than it already did. He was tall was tall and from years of Quidditch he had developed a rather strong and muscular physic that you could just make out under his white T-shirt. His warm hazel eyes was searching the busy platform for a glimpse of the girl who held his affection, whether it was unrequited or not, he couldn't even begin to explain how much he had missed seeing her all summer, he felt like he had been drifting to the last six months rather than actually living. You could tell with a single glance at James that he was comfortable with his surroundings, he belonged here, with that unmistakable air of leadership even if he wanted it or not. He was leaning cooly against a pillar, his hands resting in his jeans pocket. James wore a number of homemade friendship bracelets, one for every year he had been at Hogwarts. He never knew who they came from, it was as if they just appeared every morning of the first day of term he would awake to find it on his bedside table. Now James received a lot of random gifts from girls but he always ended up giving them to one of his roommates unless it they where sweets, then he would keep them. But the bracelets, there was something about them, he couldn't bring himself to throw them away and he couldn't explain why, he just knew he had to keep them.

"So Prongs, what lovely lady will it be this year?" asked his best friend who was lying on his trunk his hands resting behind his head. Sirius, who had lived with James for the summer after he packed up and left home had the whole bad boy image down to perfection and a bad boy he was, to a certain extent of course. He was a lawful school rule breaker always in detention for harmless pranks or sneaking out to roam the castle after hours when he got bored, it was a miracle if he ever completed his homework on time and add his reputation of regular make out sessions with girls in the broom closets he was practically irresistible to girls who would line up to get there hearts broken, because you know, every girl likes a bad boy even if they are bad for you. Dressed in dark jeans and black t-shirt you couldn't deny he had certain swagger about him that no other boy could ever pull off without looking like a fool.

"If I do say so myself MacKenzie is looking spectacular even if she is dying of a hangover as we speak," continued Sirius with a lazy yawn.

James had been watching the Saphira MacKenzie for the past couple of minutes with a hope that Lily would turn up to meet her friend but he had yet had success. Saphira was the female version of Sirius Black only with a little more morals. She was stunning too, James could see why every boy in the school wanted to get with her. Right now however she was slouched on her trunk, her chocolate brown hair fell so it covered her face which was resting in her hands. If there was one thing every one knew of Saphira it was that she couldn't say no to a good party and a cute boy.

"First of all, you have no chance what so ever with Saphira, she would kiss every boy in the school before she moved onto you, sure she teases you but you are easy to tease when it comes to her," replied James.

Saphira and Sirius had game they used to play with each other, he would do everything to annoy her in his flirty way that would cause most girls to swoon in a second and she would flirt back to the point where he thought she was about to give in and then she would shut him down. Personally, I think they just like the thrill of the chase when it came to each other, they where so alike they would only end up butting heads if anything where to happen between them, which was pretty unlikely because Saphira wouldn't allow it, she never let anybody in close enough to hurt her, she'd been hurt once and saw to never let it happen again.

"And secondly," stated James "You know the only girl for me is Evans."

Sitting up straight to show he thought his next point was the winning argument, though James knew better he looked at him with a know filled grin. For years Sirius had tried to convince James to 'hurry up and get over her' but James wouldn't. His best friend would argue until he was blue in face trying to get him to go out with some other who had thrown herself at him, sometimes literally. The only argument concerning Lily Sirius had ever won was that Lily lived by every school rule that Sirius had broken, after all, it was unusual if Sirius hadn't landed himself in detention by Wednesday.

"To counter you point," he said "MacKenzie has practically kissed all of the boys in the school who is of acceptable age, so why can't I be next, she has to be running out of guys to kiss. As for Red ..."

"Stop calling her Red," interrupted James sharply "You know she doesn't like it."

"I'll stop calling her Red when you start calling her by her first name to her face. As for Red," he began again "She has a boyfriend now remember or did that just slip your mind?"

"Since when had that ever stopped me," laughed James.

"It never used to," replied Sirius, a hint of sulking present in his voice "You know you didn't go out with a single girl last term? Your lucky your reputation alludes you, all those rumors of girls you got with kept you as number on bachelor. But really James, you should really give up on her. I really don't understand on why you are so adamant with getting together. Why don't you move onto MacKenzie you have all that history?"

"We dated when we where eleven, I don't think that really counts as History," James rebounded "Why are you so adamant about me and Saphira getting together?"

"Well you know how good she is in the sack, or so I've heard," shrugged Sirius "And you two have all that history. If you want to get over Lily and get under MacKenzie, I'll throw you a bone."

"You've already asked her this year haven't you?" James laughed knowingly "And she turned you down again, didn't she?"

"Not the point," Sirius shook off "You've got as much chance with the giant squid than getting with Red."

"Like I've said hundred times," stretched James causing a babble of second years to sigh "I'm not interest in anybody else. She's the one I want and ..."

"She's the one you're going to get," exasperated Sirius, he had been listening to James little speech at least once a day for the past six years.

You had to give it to James, he was persistent, some called him delusional, now guy would chase after the same girl for six years and still not even be on first James basis never mind being loathed by the girl. Like I said, these two are special, they had so much chemistry, you couldn't argue as much as James and Sirius did if you didn't.

"You're retarded," huffed Sirius "You know that?"

"This is coming from the guy who is illusional enough to think McGonagall will let him throw an end of year party in the great hall," responded James.

Professor McGonagall was James favorite teacher at school, though she was not a women to get on the wrong side of but everyone knew she had a little bit of a soft stop for James and Sirius, granted it didn't mean they where lucky enough not to be punished if they stepped the mark.

"She'll come around," he defended "I just need to find the correct way of presenting her with the idea."

"And how's that going for?"

"Minnie is almost impossible to get through to," he confessed "But mark my words, I will get through to her, I have all year to come up with an action plan..."

Sirius continued to ramble on about how he was going to put forward the idea but James hadn't heard a word of what he was saying, he was too busy watching the girl he had loved since he was eleven years old make her way across the platform. James had developed a kind of sixth sense when it came to Lily Evans, no matter if he was in a crowded school corridor, if he was sat concentrating on homework in the common room or playing in a Quidditch match hundreds of yards above the roaring crowds he would always know where she was.

Lily had grown up into a simple beauty, one that most teenage boys would completely miss unless they took the time to really look at her. Her body was sleek, slender and completely toned, she went running every morning to clear her head for the day, James knew this because he would often watch her from the window in Gryffindor Tower. She had developed a natural summer glow that could only be achieved by spending hours sat out reading her favorite books and she had a lot of favorite books. Her fierce red hair that curled loosely was pulled up with a single red ribbon revealing her emerald eyes that could touch your heart.

"There she is," smiled James.

There was only one person in the world who could get James to smile the way he was no and that was Lily Evans. All the feelings and longing he had put at bay during the summer came flooding back, the flutter you get in the pit of your stomach, the clammy palms you get when your nervous, the quickening of his usually steady rhythmic heartbeat. He had missed her far more than he originally thought he had.

"Oh here we go," groaned Sirius "Go on, I know your dying to say hello. I'll be over in a minute to stop you making a full of yourself. I just need to say hello to Peyton, she'll be here in a minute. Go on."

Lily had finally reached the very hungover Saphira who looked blankly up at her will the self pitying face of someone who had enjoyed them self a little too much the night before.

"Good morning," said Lily disapprovingly though she hugged her friend all the same.

"Good night, rough morning corrected," replied Saphira "Any chance you have ..."

Lily who read and anticipate every movement had already pulled out a small bottle of hangover remedy. Saphira looked as if she could have kissed her and if it didn't make her feel any worse to move she would of.

"You're a life saver," beamed Saphira "I'm sorry about turning up on your doorstep last night, though I have no idea how ended up waking up in your bed."

"I know you don't, you was a mess last night" agreed Lily "Honestly Saf, It's the first day of term, couldn't you have had at least one night off the alcohol it's not good for you."

"Me," she sounded shocked at the very thought of not going to a party "Never. In case I didn't tell you last night I've missed you ."

"I've missed you too, ," hugging each other again, this time without the disapproving glare.

Saphira was the first girl Lily had met when they had finally arrived at Hogwarts, they had been forced to sit next to each other at the welcome feast. She like everyone else had originally thought Lily to be a bit of a know it all, which she could be because there was nothing Lily didn't know when it came to work in their lessons. After Lily had stopped her from almost poisoning herself with what she thought to be an energy potion because she had spent the night exploring Hogwarts with James and Sirius, it was lucky Lily had been there if not she would have found herself a sleeping potion so powerful she probably would have slept the first away in the hospital wing, since that point they had been best friends completely inseparable. People found there friendship difficult to understand, from a distance Lily and Saphira appeared completely different, which to a certain extent they where. however, if you took a closer look they balanced each other out perfectly. Lily the smart and sensible one who would keep Saphira grounded as best as she could and she in return would breath a little excitement into Lily's normally organized schedule.

"Lily, Saphira," squealed as she ran towards them her longterm boyfriend followed pushing her trunk and carrying her broomstick, whilst Alice's whiskey brown cat sat happily on his shoulder.

Alice Cooper, a girl so sweet she could make candy jealous oh so loved up with Frank Longbottom, a former Hogwarts student. Off the Quidditch pitch she was the nicest person you could ever meet, but on it, that was a completely different story she could make most masculine boys cry and she often did when she flew circles around them playing Chaser. She was pretty too in a simplistic kind of way, she had developed the amazing ability to jump out of bed ten minutes before it was too late, shower and dress and still be on time for breakfast still looking immaculate, granted she would sit at the breakfast table eating porridge off a bewitched spoon whilst she braided her hair. She was dressed in the usual loose jeans and vest top topped off with a tan she'd developed from playing Quidditch on a simmer camp in America something James had done the previous year. Like every new start of term she was sporting a new hair colour, this time it was bright pink rather than the red and gold Gryffindor tribute she had chosen the year before.

"Alice," beamed Lily throwing her arms around her "I like the hair."

"Thank you," she smiled fluffing it playfully before greeting Saphira in the same enthused tone.

James was watching the reunion as he leaned against a row of barriers, he figured Lily hadn't seen her friends all summer so she would want a quick catch up before he interrupted. The Gryffindor girls strong team was finally reunited, like his group of friends, the girls where inseparable, he had never seen them fall out. Over the years they had been through so much stuff together, they where there when Lily's mum had cancer and had even asked for permission to attend the funeral so Lily wouldn't be along, they where there when Saphira went through her own heartbreak that left her a shell for months and they where there for Alice when her parents divorced. They had developed the strongest of friendships in six short years then most do in a life time.

"Ewwww," cringed Saphira spotting Sirius and Peyton having their annual start of term kiss "If I wan't going to throw up before I certainly am now."

"I swear," continued Lily "People like Sirius Black and Peyton Daniels are genetically programmed to find each other."

James took his chance whilst Lily's back was to him, quickly closing the gap between them, he wrapped his arms around Lily's small waist, pressed his against her ear, she spelt like wild Lily flowers the perfume she always wore.

"Now imagine what they say about you," he said in his best husky voice, which even Lily had to agree would be pretty irresistible if it wasn't coming from a person she loathed. But something new had twinged in the pit off stomach something she hadn't felt before and a question formed in her mind, had she actually missed him, even if it was only a little. She pushed it to one side whilst she shoved James off her.

The two of them had been playing this game for the last four years. He would flirt and tease her to the point that she couldn't take anymore and them she would explode which was exactly what she was doing right now.

"Get your hands off me Potter," she said angrily.

Her hair flicked over her left shoulder the way it always did when she was mad at him, which was quite often. He had missed her so much, it wasn't until he was close that realized it was the small things he missed more than anything. He had missed the way her eyes would capture you instantly, the way she had a tiny curl that she had to took behind her right ear or it would stick out at a stupid angel, he'd missed that little crease of at the corner of her mouth a slight hint of a smile she would always try to hide whenever she had found something he did amusing but would never admit to.

"Hello ladies," he said charmingly.

Unlike Lily the other two of the trio considered James a friend, after all, Alice played for the house Quidditch Team that he captained. He'd also been the one that introduced Alice and Frank to each other at his parents annual New Years Eve party and they had been together ever since. He and Saphira had practically grew up with each other, her parents and his parents worked in the same circle of colleagues, so when their parents had to attend some high privileged event, basically every weekend, Saphira would come over and spend the night at the mansion rather than having only the house eleves for company. They considered each other family now, they had of course been each others first kiss and had dated during the summer after their first year of Hogwarts but it hadn't worked out after James had sabotaged her Wizard Blues poster, the popular boy band at the time.

"Hey you," greeted Alice "Ready for the season?"

"As always," replied James leaning in for a hug with Saphira "Hey Ex, did you enjoy France?"

"France yes," answered Saphira "My parents pretending I wasn't there ... definitely not."

Saphira like Sirius didn't get on with her parents, she hadn't taken to moving out of the family home just yet, The had expected Saphira would work for the ministry when she graduated Hogwarts, she couldn't think of anything worse than sitting in a office all day wearing robes that done nothing for her figure and being bossed about by people who had more power than sense. Truthfully, James couldn't see Saphira working in an office, no one could to be honest. Her parents where horrified when she announced over a dinner with the minister of magic, whom they where trying to get Saphira a summer work placement with that she wanted to go into the clothing designing business. They had practically ignored her ever since and would often spend long periods of time in some foreign country whilst Saphira was home for the summer.

"Frank, how's the Auror department?" he asked "I was talking to my dad he says your doing well."

"I'm getting there, speaking of which," he said checking his watch "I have to go, I'm going to be late."

"Already," signed Alice.

"Sorry," he apologized "Have a good term, I'll come see you on your first Hogsmead weekend. I love you."

"I love you too," she said miserably kissing him goodbye.

"Oh you two make me sick," groaned Saphira "You're like the perfect couple its depressing."

Alice beamed as she held Franks hug a little longer than she normally would, if there was one couple they didn't have to worry about it was that these two would go the distance no one denied that, they had lasted four years and still looked as loved up as they had when they first met.

"See you guys," he gave Alice a final kiss then disappeared into the crowds of students.

"Lily, how was your summer?" James asked politely allowing for Alice to gain her composure, there was no hint of a flirt in his voice and Lily looked a little taken back by the simpleness of the question.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm just making civilized conversation"

"There is nothing civil about you," she said shortly, as Sirius arrived to no-doubtfully annoy the still Hungover Saphira who had slumped back onto her trunk, her head resting in her hands once again.

"Red," smirked Sirius, giving her a quick hug.

This took everyone by surprise, up to this point, Lily had treated Sirius with the same loathing she treated James with. But now, the two of them appeared almost friend like, realizing how confused the rest of group looked the separated quickly and Sirius changed the conversation just as quick.

"How's the Hangover?" he chucked "You where knocking back them Fire Whiskeys last night?"

"Hang on," she said as though she had remember something "You wasn't at the Bar last night, how do you know what I was drinking."

"Because my dear," he said in a knowing tone "Only fire whiskey could make you look as bad as you do right now."

"Bite me Black," she snarled.

"Any time baby," he winked "Just name the time and the place."

"In your dreams idiot,"" she scoffed, though a smile drifted across her face.

Sirius continued to annoy her for a further few minutes just to entertain them, first he brushed the air out of her eyes complimenting how the colour of her eyes reminding him of the sea on a summers day. He then sat next to her wrapping her arm around her, after the fifth removal of it Saphira gave in and slumped against him.

"See," he triumphed "I knew you would give into my manly charm."

"I'm hungover," she countered "I can't be bothered with you, if your going to annoy me you might as well be useful and act as a human cushion."

"Hey Saf," giggled Alice "Peyton is giving you and Sirius the evils."

Everyone knew Peyton and Saphira had never got on, it wasn't exactly a secret most of the school had saw there girl on girl action in the entrance hall the year before. They butted head constantly mainly over the way Saphira like to play Sirius right in front of her, and every one knew Sirius couldn't resist a hot girl in a short skirt who could flirt as well as he could.

"I don't see why you two hate each other so much," said Lily.

"It's more on principle of her hating me," she explained giving Peyton a sarcastic little wave to which she grabbed her trunk and stormed onto the train her minion Jennifer in toe.

"She has a right to hate you though," reminded Alice "You did sleep with her boyfriend."

"No she never," proclaimed Sirius stupidly "I don't remember that ... did we?"

"No you dimwit," stated Saphira "I slept with Andrew Garfeild."

"What?" laughed James "You and Andrew ... oh Saphira ... that's bad..."

Before either of them could let rip with the numerous insults and new nicknames they could give her. Lily's new boyfriend turned up to annoyance of James, it was taking all of his strength not to reach for his broom and blast him to next year.

"Lily," he boomed in that pompous put on english accent that only ladies and lords could ever pull off.

He planted a kiss on Lily's cheek, she looked slightly embarrassed by the whole thing. She pulled away slightly and James was pleased to Lucas looked rather uncomfortable around Sirius and himself. James and Lucas had a bit of history on the Quidditch pitch, Lucas was the seeker for the Hufflepuff team. Every time they had played each other James had pulled off a spectacular and almost impossible catch to his great annoyance but now it seemed as if he had finally won for first time and it was breaking James heart, he had done what James had been unable to do, he had won Lily over.

"Potter," he addressed James with his teeth somewhat clenched, wrapping his arm smugly around Lily's shoulders as though she was a trophy he had taken from his grasp. Lily was far too polite to pull away, she found it unnecessary to parade their feelings for each other, instead she just stood awkwardly at his side.

Sirius sensing James sudden change of attitude and probably the murderous look in James eyes attempted to change the subject to Quidditch only to be shut down when Lucas planted another kiss on Lily's cheek. Thoughts where running through his head, should he just leave so he didn't have to watch Lily in his arms, but if he left Lucas would know he had gotten to him and he couldn't have that. Forget it, thought James, I'll just punch him, it would be far more rewarding to feel Lucas face squashed against his fist. He wouldn't see it coming and he would love to whip the smirk off his face.

"I have something for you," said Lucas turning his back on James pulling out a black velvet box from his jeans pocket.

If he proposed, he thought stupidly, I'll kill him. A lifetime imprisonment would be worth it. He would accept death also because Lily would most definitely kill him.

"You didn't have to," she smiled weakly taking the box from his held out hand, she glanced helplessly at the girls who pretended to look away.

"Idiot," mumbled Saphira into Sirius shoulder who was waiting to jump up and stop James tearing Lucas apart with his bare bands "She's going to hate it, he may have money but he has awful taste in jewelry."

"It will go with the bracelet I bought you," continued Lucas proudly.

"See," chuckled Saphira.

Any normal girl would have been delighted with jewelry, but Lily had never changed her jewelry she liked what she liked there was no point trying to change her.

"What did he get you?" asked Sirius curiously causing Saphira to burst into hysterical laugher, she had to pretend to tie the shoelaces to a shoe that didn't have any.

Saphira had been right the necklace was horrible, a black sapphire rose sat encrusted with tiny diamonds hanging from what must be a white gold chain. Saphira paid a little attention to the present but Alice didn't care and had taken to rummaging through her trunk for her trashy muggle magazines.

"She won't wear them," stated James without really thinking. Everyone froze, Saphira looked excited at the prospect of James taking Lucas on and Sirius was readying himself to back James up if he needed it, Alice had stopped mid dig and was watching them over her shoulder.

"How do you know she won't wear them?" spat Lucas loosing what little cool he had been managing to keep.

"Yeah," Lily backed up apparently finding her voice "How do you know what I would and wouldn't wear?|

"Because it's not you," he answered bluntly.

"If your so right Potter why don't you ask her to show you her bracelet?" he suggested "Go on Lily show him."

Lily shifted uncomfortable glaring at James with a look that could only be described as livid. She gave Saphira a pleading look, hoping someone could get her out of this situation but Saphira just shrugged apologetically.

"It's in my trunk," she confessed, a triumphant grin etched across James face "It was just so expensive, I don't want to loose it. I promise as soon as I put my robes on I'll put it on."

"Yeah because then she can hide it by her sleeve," Saphira whispered.

"That's fine," Lucas smiled weakly "See Potter she does like it."

"Keep telling yourself that," squared James.

It was a relief to everyone when the leaving bell sounded across the platform, the remaining students bid farewell to there parents, some of the first years cried, whilst the rest grabbed there trunks and made for the train.

"Come on James," said Sirius "It's going to take us forever to find Remus and Peter."

Not being able to resist a further insult to Lucas ego, James practically pushed him aside enabling him to slid an arm around Lily's waist. She stiffened, she couldn't explode like she wanted to, she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of the parents. He leaned in just close enough for whispering distance with a quick glance back at a glaring Lucas he moved closer so only Lily would be able to hear him.

"He's not good enough for you," he spoke calmly "And your mums necklace suits you more."

Stepping back he admired the affect he had managed to befall upon the usually so composed Lily. He could tell she was struggling to decide whether she was annoyed or grateful for his comment. Sirius was now practically dragging him to the train.

"Merlin Sirius I'm coming," he laughed before turning to Alice "By the way A, I love the hair."

"What did you say to her?" Sirius asked as the stepped aboard the train.

"I just told her something she needed to know," he explained "I tell you Padfoot, this year is definitely my year."

Taking one last glimpse in Lily's direction he triumphed in just how annoyed he had managed to Lucas. However the triumph was replaced with guilt when he saw Lucas had pulled Lily to one side and appeared to be giving her a hard time for the run in with them. Watching you could see how love can effect us all, its an emotion we all share, experienced by many and enjoyed by the few. There is no disguise for long concealed love where it exists or stimulating it where it does not. One would always want to think of oneself as being on the side of love, ready to recognize it and wish it well - but, when confronted with it in other, one so often resents it, questions its true nature, secretly dismisses the particular instance as folly or promiscuity. Was it merely jealousy, or a reluctance to admit so noble and enviable a sentiment in anyone but oneself? Love doesn't begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war. Love, is growing up.


	3. Sweaty Palms, Deep Breath, Familiar Gift

Sweaty Palms, Deep Breath and A Familiar Gift

Sirius initial concern of it taking forever for the two of them to find the final two members of the Marauders turned out to be true, it seemed as if everyone wanted to stop them for a quick catch up, all acted as if they had been friends for here. If it wasn't for the people slowing them down their heavy trunks certainly did, Sirius was cursing they hadn't thought ahead and put away their trunks before they went Lily stalking, they struggled on down the corridors, taking quick looks through the glass-paneled doors not stoping for more than a second incase the occupants wanted to talk to them, all of the compartments they had passed where all full though none contained the two people they where looking for. It was nothing usual that those who did notice them stared as they passed with much interest, the girls pointed them out to their friends before turning away blushing. It was in the very last compartment that they eventually found who they where looking for.

Remus Lupin, shabby and tired looking, his head buried in a book, his think brown hair falling across his shallow worn out eyes. He appeared to many as sick though James knew of the secret his friend carried, it was no surprise why he was so tired. And then there was Peter Pettigrew, short and pudgy with a round face, pointed nose and mousey brown hair sleeping lazing in the corner.

"Where had you two been?" asked Remus tossing the book he'd been reading to one side "We've been sat here for almost an hour waiting for you two. Please tell me you haven't gotten into trouble already?"

"Our friend Prongs here," panted Sirius lifting his trunk onto the luggage rack "deiced to have a show down with Red's new boyfriend."

"The idiot deserved it!" defended James collapsing into a seat having successfully managed to settle his trunk "Explain to me, what that he's got that I haven't?"

"Lily," answer Peter waking up.

"Your an idiot," stated Sirius.

'What?" he yawned, noticing the three pairs of eyes glaring at him, like usual Peter didn't have a clue what he had said wrong but Peter never knew what he had said wrong or what he was doing most of the time.

"Did you actually just say Lily Evans has a boyfriend?" questioned Remus.

"Yes," grumbled James "Do we have to keep reliving the painful memory that is my life, do you want me to jump off this train because of that Hufflepuff captain?"

"Who?" asked Peter.

"Don't be so melodramatic James!" stated Remus "I'm sure it's nothing too serious?"

"I'm Sirius,"

'Who?" pleased Peter.

"Sirius, that joke wasn't funny the first time you told it, why would you think it would be funny now?" vexed James.

"Would you two stop arguing like an old married couple,"

"He started it," sulked Sirius

"Who?" repeated Peter louder this time.

"Did not!"

"DID!"

"WHO!"

"Does it really mattered who started it," reasoned Remus "Just stop it."

"WHO?" shouted Peter.

"LUCAS MATTHEW'S!" the three of them bellowed.

The compartment fell silent, the four of them glaring at each other before bursting into hysterical laughter at the precise moment the door slid open.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" asked the familiar plump faced witch, she broke into a smile when realizing who she had interrupted "Oh hello boys, the usual I presume, four pumpkin pasties with butterbeers to match?"

"You know us so well," replied Sirius charmingly, taking the sweets from the outstretched arms, whilst James paid like usual.

"Do you have a spare copy of the Daily Prophet by any chance? asked James "I want to see what rubbish they are printing today."

"Yes dear, you can have mine, I've finished with it," she answered, handing him a read newspaper and a number of chocolate frogs without charge. "Did you manage to stay out of trouble this summer boys?"

"We tried to," divulged Sirius "But you know us, what's life without a little rule breaking?"

"I guess you're correct Sirius like always. Well dears, if you don't need anything else off the trolley I must be on my way. You know where to find me if want anything else," she smiled kindly once more before continuing on her way down the train humming a little tune as she went.

"I'm starving," said Peter grabbing a pumpkin pasty from the seat where James had sat them to rest. He ripped off the wrapper and practically shoved the whole thing into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in a month, this was the way he always ate though.

Whilst James flicked through the paper, Sirius was busy telling Remus and Peter they way he was going to convince Professor McGonagall to allow him to have an end of year party in the Great Hall. Remus showed little interest but would laugh occasionally at Sirius naivety and Peters ability to hang on his every word. It was a few pages in when a headline made him stop in almost shock, there looking stressed and unmistakably worried swamped by photographer and journalist was no other than his own father photo staring up at him. The headline article said:

HAROLD POTTER - HERO OR MURDERER

James had to read the sentence again before he was convinced that he had not misread it. Since when had the Daily Prophet labeled his father a murder, the reader and the writers of the newspaper had always spoken so highly of his father along with the rest of his family. His father worked in the Auror department, he was training the new recruits so they could help with the current situation, half of the cells in Azkaban were full because of him. Why had it changed now and why hadn't he been told about this, why hadn't his parents told him, especially before he left for school?

He didn't know who he was more angry at, the rubbish the paper was printing about his father or the fact they had tried to keep it from him. Surely they would understand that at school he couldn't hide away from those problems, fellow classmates would judge him and if he didn't have all the facts how was he suppose to defend his family. Begrudgingly he read on;

For the last twenty years Harold Potter has been believed to the answer to all of our problems.

We at the Daily Prophet cannot doubt his abilities to capture and punish those who threaten our society we fight to protect, but with recent events coming into light everyone is asking whether Mr Potters actions regarding the man hunt for Muggle Baiter Richard Noel has caused more deaths than it has saved.

Following a tip off from an unknown source, Mr Potter led a young team of Aurors out to the scene, all of which had little training and even less experience in the field. No less than a few moments after arriving at the scene they where ambushed by follows of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or Death Eaters as they have recently been named as.

It is our duty and responsibility, however unpleasant it may be, to inform the readers that six of the twelve members of the brave yet foolish team where captured and are believed to be dead. Upon asking Mr Potter did he have any regrets over the way the raid was carried out he replied "no comment."

Surely the family members of those killed deserved a better response than 'no comment." Mrs Owens whose eldest son Jeremy, believed to be dead, is outraged by the situation and believed Mr Potter has become so obsessed with catching Dark Wizards that he will stop at nothing to do so, no matter how many innocent victims are killed in the cross fire.

The only benefit of the ordeal is that Mr Noel was successfully caught attempting to make his escape by Head Auror Mr Moody with the assistance of Harold Potter. Richard Noel was captured and is currently facing the Dementors kiss later this week.

I believe I speak on behalf of the community as well as myself when I say, maybe a new leader in this war is to be found, one who will put the lives of those who defend us above the need of his own success.

By the time James had finished reading he was furious, staring in complete disbelief, so full of hatred, hatred he had never felt or wanted to feel again. This article had to be wrong, they had to have missed out on facts, there was no way his father would lead an unprepared team into the field if they had no other choice, this was a war for god sake and they where running out of chances to keep control. His father and the ministry had been talking and trying to track down Richard Noel for months, the capture had been completely brushed over. Did the writer not understand how important it was to capture Richard Noel, did they not remember the twenty-four muggle families he'd captured and tortured into insanity or if he was being kind just killed in cold blood. If there was a chance they could have captured him and put a stop to the attacks, any Auror, new or experienced, would never have hesitated to at least try, no matter what the risks where. But to blame it entirely on his father, it was a ridiculous notion.

"James are you okay?" asked Remus noticing James outrage.

Without answering he reread the article again to make sure he hadn't made the whole thing up in his head, reading it a second time round didn't help due his anger if anything it made him worse.

"Have you read this today?" he asked Remus furiously.

"Yeah," apologized Remus "I thought you had too or I would have brought it up as soon as you got here."

"Read what?" asked Sirius concerned with James outrage.

He tossed him the Newspaper angrily, it didn't take long for Sirius's anger to match that of his own, He practically growled as he read it, tossing it Peter to read after he had finished it for the second time.

"Are the actually being serious?" he growled "That idiot of a writer has no idea what they are talking about it. Mr.P wouldn't have done what they are saying he has without a legitimate reason for doing it, Noel is a raving lunatic and the world is safer without him."

'You have to understand people are angry, they are grieving the loss of a loved one," said Remus attempting to reason the situation like always "They need someone to blame, that's all."

"But why blame us?" snapped James "Orders probably from the minister himself, my dad just done what he was told. It's different if something goes right, if something goes right it let's all jump on the Potter band-wagon but if something goes not quite to plan it's lets prosecute the Potters. I don't see anyone else's entire family fighting on the front line or have the just happened to forget the amount of family members I've lost the last few years."

"Every single person signing up for Auror training know exactly what the risks are," Sirius backed up "We're at war!"

Sirius had practically lived at the Potters during the summer years, he was closer to the members of the Potter family than he had ever been to his own. Is anything bad was said about the Potters it was said about him also, they were his family.

"James, Sirius," Remus tried to comfort, but the compartment door slid open for a second time.

James looked angrily around, ready to let loose his anger on who had dared to disturb them; he hadn't expected to see a tiny first year girl standing there looking completely petrified. If you didn't know better you wouldn't think the girl to be any older eight years old, she was tiny barely coming up to James waist, her blonde curly hair was tied up into two bunches, she had to be one of the cutest little girls he had ever seen. Over the years, James had caused some girls to cry, faint and sometimes hyperventilate but never had he managed to make anyone look as if they had seen a ghost, feeling soory for her, his anger subsided immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asked kindly.

"I'm looking for the Head boy," she mumbled.

"Well you've come to right place little one," smiled Sirius "Remus here is the best Head boy Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Sorry lovely,' said James "My friend is mistaken, I'm Head Boy!"

"WHAT!" yelped Sirius "REMUS!"

"Not now Sirius," answered Remus "Can't you see the girl's upset?"

"BUT REMUS!" gulped Sirius, turning an ugly shade of green "HE CAN'T BE!"

"Sirius," snapped James "Would you be quiet, I'll explain everything later."

"Yeah you will," warned Sirius, who looked like he's been told christmas had been canceled "You traitor."

Sirius considered prefects only a step above Slytherin's, especially those who didn't approve of his and James rule breaking, which was all of them. The only reason he didn't give Remus a hard time was because Remus supplied them with the prefects patrol timetables so they wouldn't get caught on their nightly excursions. But for James, his ally in rule breaking to be Head Boy it was blasphemy against the cause.

"Are you okay?" James asked, kneeling on one knee so not to tower over her, she already looked as if she was about to pass out from fight, he didn't want to scare her anymore than she evidently was.

"I-I was about to g-g-go into a Muggle born c-c-club meeting for a w-w-welcome thingy," she stammered "And they ... the o-o-ones that wear green..."

"You mean the Slytherin's?" asked Remus.

She looked at them puzzled, she was a new comer to Hogwarts she hadn't been told of the school houses yet or understood how the school was divided and run.

"They look like slimy little gits who work about like they've spelt something foul all the time," added Sirius, the girl giggled.

"They barged into the compartment just before I got there," she said, tears dropped down her cheek "They where hanging them upside down."

He felt so sorry for her, it was hard enough entering a world you knew nothing about until a few weeks previous. He had lived in the wizarding world and even James could recall how nervous he had been in his first year, for her to witness the dark side of magic on her first day must have been utterly terrifying for her.

"You've been really brave you know, but I can't do anything until I see your pretty smile I know you have hiding underneath those tears," he said reassuringly whipping her tears away with the lightest touch, a weak smile crept across her face "there it is, your pretty when you smile. Now, can you do me a big favor?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"I want you to go to compartment ten," said James "It's just a little further along the train and tell the Head Girl, Lily Evans, that the Head Boy is running a little late. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," she said proudly, apparently being trusted with something she she considered to be very important was all she needed, she stuttered off confidently down the corridor.

"Peter stay here and make sure no one nabs are compartment," ordered Sirius.

"Fine," agreed Peter slumping lazily again.

Grabbing his wand, James led the way all the while listening to Sirius ranting about how James being Head Boy was going to cause the end of their friendship, which was ridiculous because James couldn't get rid of Sirius even if he wanted to.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME," ranted Sirius angrily "YOU KNOW THE VERY PRINCIPLES OF WHICH OUR FRIENDSHIP IS BASED UPON IS RUINED. OUR WHOLE FRIENDSHIP HAS BEEN BASED ON RULE BREAKING, HOW ARE WE GOING TO BREAK RULES IF YOU'RE THE ONE ENFORCING THEM."

"Honestly Sirius," infuriated Remus, as they pushed there way past a group of Hufflepuff girls who attempted to stop Sirius to flirt with them 'You are blowing this entirely out of proportion."

"NO I AM NOT!" boomed Sirius "OUR LEGACY! THE ONE WE HAVE WORKED SO HARD FOR, WE HAVE BROKEN EVERY RULE HOGWARTS EVER WROTE , WE'VE SAT THROUGH HUNDRED OF DETENTIONS, ALL TO BECOME THE GREATEST RULE BREAKERS HOGWARTS HAVE EVER SEEN... GONE! WE WILL DRIFT INTO THE BACKGROUND TO BE REMEMBERED AS THE DUO THAT USED TO NOT CARE, ALL RUINED BECAUSE YOU WENT AND GOT YOURSELF REWARDED HEAD BOY! IF YOU EVEN THINK OF PUTTING ME IN DETENTION THIS YEAR I WILL HEX UNTIL YOU CAN'T WALK STRAIGHT!"

James was relieved when they arrived at the commotion, it wasn't too difficult to figure out where the Slytherin's where, a small crows had already started to gather though non had had the courage to get up and put a stop to it. With Lord Voldemort on the rise it was difficult to tell who actually had the power within the circle of Death Eaters and who pretended to be, no one wanted to get on the wrong side of a Slytherin just in case.

"Oh look whose come to play?"

It come as no surprise to James who the ring leader of the torment group turned out to be, though seeing her deranged face didn't make the situation any better. Everyone in the school knew Bellatrix Black liked to cause as much misery and pain to new comers to the Magical world as she possibly could. She was borderline insane, she never thought of consequences, it was a miracle she was still aloud into Hogwarts. She stood smirking at him, her eyes so full of evil it was impossible to image, her wand pointed at the throat of a quivering Ravenclaw girl who was crying having to endure what Bellatrix liked to call fun.

"Leaver her alone," he said aggressively, before she could say another word.

"Manners Potter," drawled Bellatrix, whose jet black hair and shallow face showed no remorse for her actions, if anything she was enjoying flaunting her powers for all to see "Or I'll have to teach you a lesson of respect."

"Teach me a lesson," laughed James "You've been threatening me with that one for years, will you hurry up and teach me it already, I'm fed up pretending to acknowledge you exist."

"Is lord Potter showing off in front of everyone again?" said Malfoy making his way to Bellatrix side, his girlfriend followed loyally behind.

"Oh the pup speaks up," backed up Sirius "Hiding behind a girl like usual, tell me Lucius, does my cousins face always look like she's smelt something foul or is it just when your around."

"You think your petty insults bother me cousin?" spoke Narcissa, her features resembled those of her younger sister you would have thought them twins "You are nothing more than a blood traitor Sirius."

"Better a traitor than a following sheep," he replied coldly, it was not often that Sirius showed his true resentment towards his family, it was only when he faced them did you understand the sheer magnitude of there hatred for each other.

"You will see," threatened Bellatrix "You'll see his power, you'll see our power."

"That is the best you can come up with ... you'll see," chucked James, though the humor was fake 'A few playground hexes and threatening words, this is the extent of his power, a few school kids who think they scare us, I'll just bow to his power now shall I. You're pathetic, you all are and you're master ... he sounds a bit like an idiot .`'

Now James threats where empty, he knew the Lord Voldemort in which they spoke was far more powerful than anything the Wizarding world had previously faced, but he could let the Slytherin's know he was worried, they would find it a triumph.

"Tell me, how does it feel to know your Daddy isn't the hero you thought he was? asked Lucius with a last desperate attempt to get one over on him.

"Shut up Malfoy," said James sharply "Go hide back behind your girlfriends little sister like usual."

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Malfoy smirking.

"His father still put you psychotic father in prison or have you forgot about that? replied Sirius coldly to buy James a few moment to gain control "Does you father even remember your name?"

"Why you?" spat Malfoy pulling out his wand.

"You don't really want to do that," voiced Remus.

Always the voice of reason, you knew when Remus spoke up the confrontation was over. Unlike James and Sirius, Remus would use his brains rather than brawn to beat the Slytherin's down, and on this occasion he seemed to have won.

"You want to pull your wand out in front of a corridor of witness, all of which will vouch for what they have seen," he continued "Do you honestly think you'll get away with it? You'd be kicked out for sure, you're on your last chance as it is, I'm sure you master would be mad, being kicked out of Hogwarts before he's made his mark on the place. I know you're Slytherin Bellatrix but surely you aren't as stupid as the rest of your herd. Now remove your wand from the girls neck and crawl back to the place you came from and stay there until we reach Hogwarts."

"You haven't heard the last from us," spat Bellatrix "Mark my words Potter, you'll pay ..."

"Empty threats Bellatrix," replied James "Every single one of us here know you are all speech and no back bone. I'm head boy this year and mark my words if you threaten any of my students again, I will make your school life a living hell and you know I can. Just ask your friend Snivels how much I've destroyed his life, imagine what I will do for someone I hate more than him."

Knowing full well they couldn't risk being expelled from Hogwarts, the Slytherin's hurried back to there compartment scowling and humiliated by being outwitted by the three of them yet again. The formed crowd cheered, Sirius who loved being the attention bowed cheekily whist Remus attempted to slink off without being noticed. James ignoring the people patting his back pushed way to the girl who Bellatrix had had pinned up against the wall of the corridor. She had slumped to the ground trying to regain her composure whilst her friends huddled around.

"Give her some space," ordered James kneeling down so to see her face clearly "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she blushed "I'm okay, just a little spooked."

"If they give you anymore trouble you come find me okay," informed James "Any time."

"Thank you James,"she smiled.

"Erm James," interrupted Remus "You better get a move on your due at the prefect meetings and your late as it is. I'll meet you there I promised I would meet Alice."

"Dam it!" swore James "I've got to go."

By the time James had managed to reach the prefect compartment the Hogwarts express had moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker whilst the clouds overhead thickened. People were chasing each other backwards and forwards past the door of compartments informing their friends with the scene the Slytherin's had caused. James had passed the snack trolley who told him that the fifth year meeting was already over, which meant Lily would be furious she had been left alone to run the meeting, she would ben even more furious when she found out who had been named Head Boy.

"Sarah," called James as he approached, Sarah was a sixth year prefect who Sirius had introduced him to the previous year.

"Oh," she flushed, swiping her bushy blond hair out of her face "Hi."

"How is she?" he asked cautiously, nodding in the general direction from which she'd came.

"Who Lily?"

"The very one."

"Oh she's mad," informed Sarah "The Head Boy didn't turn up, she's been calling Remus Lupin for everything."

"Oh no," groaned James, this wasn't what he wanted, he was hoping to ease Lily into the idea of him being Head Boy, but if Lily was already mad it would be a short miracle if Lily didn't pull her wand out at him when she found out "Remus isn't Head Boy, I am."

"She's going to love that," chortled Sarah "I best be going, I'm on the first corridor patrol. Good luck ... you're going to need it."

Popping his head around the compartment door, he evaluated just how mad Lily was. She was sat in the corner of the compartment, official looking prefects papers sat in her lap, her hear resting on the cold window, she only done this when she was stressed, she was attempting to calm herself down before she had to face another room of prefects. He cleared his throat nervously, her head shot round, unsure whether to say anything he ruffled his hair for something to do.

"What do you want?" she snapped "I'm a little busy, I have a prefect meeting to run any minute without your loyal friend who seems to be taking a leaf out of your idiotic book."

"Remus will be along shortly," he said charmingly, taking a seat opposite her "But Remus isn't the Head Boy you wished for.

For a moment she looked puzzled, she along with everyone else was thought to be this years Head Boy for certain, even James was shocked when he had been chosen. When the letter had arrived James was so certain it had been a mistake he wrote to Dumbledore personally, only to receive a response that he was indeed Head Boy and that Dumbledore would be expecting great things from him.

"Amos," sighed Lily "I guess I could cope with him. I would have much rather prepared Lupin but I guess Amos is an acceptable Head Boy."

"It isn't Amos," informed James, slouching in his seat resting his hands behind his neck.

"Well then it has to be Andrew," decided Lily "I didn't see that one coming, he isn't the most reliable prefect."

"Oh, it's not Andrew either," said James smugly enjoying watching Lily trying to figure out who would the next best in line for Head Boy, the thought of him being it, never even crossed her mind.

"It can't be a Slytherin," moaned Lily "That's all I need."

"You can relax, it's not a Slytherin."

"Well then," relaxed Lily, comforted by the thought of not having to work with Malfoy all year "Unless I'm the only Head this year, can you hurry up and tell me when Remus is getting here and get lost."

"I've told you," smirked James "Remus is not Head Boy."

"James!" she shot loosing her temper "WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Nope!" he responded annoyingly, taking the badge out of his pocket "I'm you Head Boy."

Lily apparently thinking the thought of James being Head Boy was the best joke he had ever heard burst out laughing, evidently missing the triumphant grin on his face, as pinned the tiny gold HB badge to his chest.

"Does Remus know you've stolen his badge?" she said angrily.

'I didn't steal anything," protested James, he pulled the letter that had accompanied the badge out of his back pocket handing it to Lily "Read it, if you don't believe me."

She didn't, ripping the paper out of his out stretched hand and read quickly. Every now and then she would let out a groan of disbelief, mumbling how Dumbledore had finally lost his mind, at one point he he heard her say 'he's not even a prefect, there has to be a rule. I'll have to check Hogwarts History.'

"I have that book in my trunk if you want me to go get it," he joked stupidly.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" she rounded on him "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD I'VE WORKED FOR THIS."

"Of course I do," James shot back "You made it your own personal mission to get Sirius and I in preeminent detention."

"EXACTLY!" she continued with her rage "YOU BREAK EVERY BLOODY RULE IN THE BOOK AND YOUR REWARDED WITH HEAD BOY!"

"Language Evans," he spoke calmly, which only seemed to annoy her more.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO POTTER!" she shot at him "DON'T YOU DARE. YOU ... YOU INSUFFERABLE ARROGANT TOE-RAG!"

Practically ignoring James was still in the room she paced up and down the small compartment, James was worn out just watching her, she had continuous ramble of insults towards him running through her head, mumbling furiously at how unsuitable James was as a prefect never mind Head Boy.

There was not a rule he hadn't broken, in fact most of the time he went out of his way to do the complete opposite of what he had to. He pulled pranks on fellow students for fun, he bewitched suits of armor to chase Slytherin's around the school, he'd even shoved a number of them into the vanishing cabinets, he never completed homework on time for any of his teachers other than Professor McGonagall and he spent more time roaming the school after hours than he did during the school day. He definitely wasn't Head Boy material, if it wasn't for the small fact Lily being Head Girl and the chance to spend time with her, he would have pulled out of being Head Boy long ago.

'Evans," he addressed carefully.

"Don't speak to me," she shot at him.

To his massive belief Remus turned up, he approached carefully with Alice in toe. Alice was replacing Lily as Gryffindor's prefect so to have enough to carry out the necessary nightly patrols at night.

"Is it safe to come in?" he inquired.

"Thank god," expressed James "I think Evans has finally lost it, she keeps mumbling to herself, perhaps we could drug her up."

"Remus," pleased Lily "Please tell me this is some big joke James has made up and he's working your badge."

"No can do Lily," he responded "James is Head Boy."

"Nooooooo!" cursed Lily slumping into her seat, her head dropping in disbelief looking completely and utterly mortified.

"Honestly it's not that bad Lily," reassured Alice "You could have been stuck with Malfoy."

"I think I would have preferred Malfoy," she mumbled, more to herself than to them.

"Take that back!" warned James.

"Did I say you could speak to me yet?"

The four of them remained sat in silence until the remaining prefects had arrived, non of them had the same disapproving reaction of that of Lily's. The guys practically worshiped James, whilst the girl gushed over him to the relief of everyone the Slytherin's didn't turn up, apparently James threat towards them seemed to be doing the trick, at least for now.

"Well as you know, I'm your Head Girl and Potter is your Head Boy," she addressed them officially, he anger towards James had seemed to have subsided "We all know how this goes by now. We take turns in patrolling the corridors at least once an hour until we arrive at school. I will pick up the new common room passwords when we arrive at school and I will hand them out at the feast. Myself and Potter will arrange the patrol timetable as soon as we can and don't worry I'm sure Potter will insist on taking Quidditch practice into consideration. We also need to deiced how we want are graduation to be carried out..."

"I have something to say about that," interrupted James feeling a little nervous as everyone heads shot in his direction "If I may Evans?"

"Oh go ahead," she replied begrudgingly, taking a seat with the rest of the Seventh Year prefects.

"Thanks," he replied "I know it comes as much of a shock to you all as it did to me as being named Head Boy, I know some of you will think I don't deserve it, bit I promise to take my responsibilities seriously."

"We're sure you'll so a fine job," voiced Amos, whom James had always gotten along with after he had taught him fly to impress his current girlfriend.

"Well I was thinking," continued James "The graduation is usually a private affair, a boring ceremony where the parents sit as speeches are rambled out with no one really listening. I suggest we make it a school affair, one last big celebration to let everyone know that this year was our year. I don't know what yet, but I think we should put are mark on this place."

The response James's idea received was one that he had not expected they where thrilled with the idea, some ever had suggestions of their own, granted some of them where a little ridiculous which they would never be able to pull off, but alas, the enthusiasm was definitely there, maybe James could do this Head Boy thing after all. By the time the meeting had adjourned, he had successfully managed to win over all of the prefects. Lily, however sat quietly in the corner shifting through papers.

"I'll meet you at the compartment," said Remus leaving with Alice.

As the compartment door slid shut it became apparent just how furious Lily was, she had tired her hair up into a pint and it was falling over her left shoulder. Her hands practically shook with rage and she was having difficulty arranging the papers in order, giving up she flung them on the floor.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS," she screamed at him "I CAN'T WORK WITH YOU, WE'LL KILL EACH OTHER. I'LL KILL YOU!"

"WHAT EXACTLY IS YOUR PROBLEM!" roared James, finally loosing his cool with her, it was not often he let loose on Lily, but no one else seemed to be bothered with James being Head Boy, why was Lily having such a hard time dealing with the idea of him.

"YOU!" she argued "YOU ARE MY PROBLEM! YOU STRUT AROUND THE SCHOOL LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE AND THE ONE THING ... THE ONE THING I HAVE TO MYSELF THAT YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO BUTT YOUR NOSE IN ... YOU JUST SO HAPPEN TO LAND YOURSELF TOP OF THE FOOD CHAIN AGAIN. HEAD BOY ... YOU HEAD BOY!"

"YOU THINK I WANT THIS STUPID JOB!" snapped James motioning around him wildly "I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS, I WAS GIVEN IT AND I'M NOT ABOUT TO MESS IT UP. DUMBLEDORE THOUGHT I WAS THE RIGHT PERSON FOR THIS JOB. GIVE ME A BREAK!"

"GIVE YOU A BREAK!" she laughed "WHAT EXACTLY IS WRONG IN YOUR PERFECT LITTLE LIFE?"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON IN MY LIFE!" stated James "DON'T PRETEND TO THINK YOU DO!"

"MERLIN, THIS IS NEVER GOING TO WORK," she decided "WE ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT YOU AND I, WE CAN'T WORK TOGETHER!"

Finally having had enough with Lily shouting at him he done something impulsive, he didn't know whether it was desperation or pure lust. Quickly he stepped forward closing the gap between them, she froze with his suddenness of his movement, she shifted uncomfortably, never had they been this close before, she couldn't even escape, he stood blocking the only exit.

"W-w-what are you doing?" she stammered, stepping back so she was backed against the wall.

"You say we're so different," he explained "I'm going to teach you a lesson."

He stepped forward grinning, there noses almost touched, they where so close, he could practically count the freckles on her pretty nose.

"I can tell you exactly how you feel," he informed her, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I doubt it," she responded her voice full of nervousness yet the distant hint of curiosity.

"Your nervous," he smirked "Your cute when your nervous, your nose twitches. You have no where to run, no way to escape, you want to but you can't move. Your knees are week and you gripping at the window ledge to keep yourself standing."

He felt Lily slump against the window, her fingers fastened on the narrow ledge, her breath had quickened, they where so close that he could practically feel her heart pounding. He brushed her cheek with his finger tips so delicately you could hardly class it as a touch at all. He was nervous himself, never had he been so close to Lily for this amount of time, the tiniest touch set his nerve system alive, he could taste her breath upon his tongue when he spoke.

'Your palms are clammy," he whispered huskily "You're closing your eyes trying to control yourself, you take a deep breath and rest your head against the window."

She had, the lifting of her head had exposed her neck the exact way he had wished, she flinched as his breath made contact with her exposed skin. He wanted to kiss her, to give into temptation, it was taking every fibre of his self control to not do so, if he did it, it would ruin what he was attempting to prove.

"Potter," she breathed in defense, though it was a feeble attempt.

"Sssssshhhhh," he hushed as he slid his hand inside hers, placing a gift with it "This is what you do to me every time I'm around you. See Evans, we're not so different after all."

Stepping back he admired his work, Lily appeared unable to move whether it was shock or enjoyment she refused to open her eyes and before she had a chance to let loose on him he had slid silently out the door and had drifted down the corridor before he had had the chance to see Lily collapse into the seat.

"Dam," she sighed opening her hand, a single red ribbon unwound magically upon her palm "You may not like it Lily, but you have to admit it to yourself ... James Potter does have charm!"

Thinking about it, if he wanted her only for some self-satisfaction, usually in the form of pleasure, the desire takes the form of lust rather than love. So the question to consider is ... is it love if in addition to the impulses involved, the thoughts of the other person is considered for more than that just that that moment?

She believed his actions had prompted him as way to get what he wanted, simply he looked upon her as an object to lust after it, but surely doesn't the action of lust start with a single feeling of something more, love maybe, a feeling that of which he had already committed within his heart without her knowledge. Lust is the easy part, everyone experiences it, it's Love that is the hard part, controlling the power of lust until something stronger has developed. But liking someone who you haven't given anytime to now that is the important part.


	4. Outside Sleeping

Outside Sleeping

By the time the Hogwarts Express had gridded to a complete halt at the tiny Hogsmead station the sky had grown dark, threatening to rain and the temperature had dropped to a chill. Like usual the Marauders where the first of the train, partially because they couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts but mainly because they had a little something to plan before the rest of the school arrived and put a stop to it. So when they hurried off begrudgingly leaving James behind, he had the horrible feeling that this type of thing would happen a lot without him this year. So Head boy duty was to begin and his first job was to remain behind on the platform and make sure every student where off the train and in carriages. He searched around for Lily, spotting her showing a group of second year where to go.

"Evans," he called, she blushed slightly when she looked at him, more from embarrassment than anything else. Clearly the innocent that had occurred on the train was still playing on the perfectly innocent mind of hers.

"What?" she asked, with not nearly enough viciousness she usually reserved for him.

"I'll make sure Hagrid has all the first years," he told her "You can keep an eye on the carriages and make sure you keep the last one for us, I don't fancy walking."

"I know what to do Potter, unlike you this isn't my first time" she directed at him, before following the crowds of students heading in the direction of carriages that would carry them up to the castle.

Hagrid was the school games keeper, he tended to the grounds, it wasn't unusual to see him defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch or de-gnomeing the Herbology patches. To look upon him, his sheer gigantic height and mass of mangled hair, many would approach him with caution. Hagrid looked more fierce than he actually was, he was one of the nicest people James had ever met, even if he did have a liking for dangerous creatures, a three headed dog had been his latest pet.

"Ello James ... congratulations on Head Boy," he boomed above the babble of students "I bet your parents where shocked, ey?"

"You have no idea?" laughed James, his parents reaction had been on level with his own disbelief. They hadn't believed him one bit, who could blame them, they had had enough letters from Hogwarts informing them of their sons rule breaking their reaction had been one he'd expected. "Do you have everyone?"

He carried out a quick head count, his face fell, counting them again to make sure he hadn't miss counted like usual, clearly the look upon his face showed he hadn't. The platform was already emptying and there was no sight of a first year looking lost.

"I'm missin one," he grumbled, as lightening cracked across the sky and the rain began to fall "Every ruddy year."

"You get this lot up to the school before the weather gets any worse," shivered James fastening his Quidditch Jacket around him "I'll find the missing one and bring them to the school with me."

"Very well," agreed Hagrid "First years, follow me!"

Typical thought James, why couldn't he just have a smooth start to being Head Boy. Before he'd even arrived at school, he'd already had a showdown with Lily's new boyfriend, had a run in with the Slytherin's, been screamed at twice by Lily and now he was having to hunt down a missing first year who could be anywhere and to top it all off it was raining ... what a brilliant start to being responsible.

"Hey Daniel!" he called.

Daniel was a rather tall third year boy who played beater for the Gryffindor Team and was starting to built a reputation as the next Sirius Black just without his swagger.

"Oh hey James," he answered "If this is about Quidditch can it hold out till later it's freezing."

"It's not about Quidditch," he answered quickly "Have you seen Evans?"

"Evans?"

"Lily, Lily Evans?"

"Oh the red head," said Daniel remember who she was "Yeah she's in the end carriage waiting for you with some first year. She's rather impatient."

"Isn't she always," he replied, running off to get out of the rain.

Lily was indeed impatient, sat crossed legs and arms folded across her chest. She glared at him as though daring to say a word when he climbed into the carriage. The missing first year who turned out to be the tiny little girl he had helped aboard the train earlier that afternoon, she smiled bashfully at him.

"You do like to get yourself into trouble, don't you little one?" he smiled, settling beside her on the seat.

"You mean this is the guy who you told me helped you?" asked Lily in astonishment.

"Always the tone of surprise Evans," he nodded at her.

She studied him for a moment before continuing to gaze out the window refusing to acknowledge he was even occupying the carriage with her.

"I forgot to ask," said James to the first year "What's you name?"

"Rose," she shivered "My name's Rose Tyler."

"Here," said James taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders practically burying her beneath it.

The excitement she was dealing with was clear to them all, she was practically bouncing up and down, she looked at the both of them hopefully.

"Rose," said Lily, a twinkle in her eye "Look at the Window."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," added James.

Rose gasped as the Hogwarts Castle appeared in the clearing, a sight that too never failed to make James excited ... he was home. It was nice to watch Rose's excitement, so full of innocence and hope of the exciting life that was too come. He was jealous almost, it had been so long since his life had been so simple and carefree, without the pressures of having to prove himself to others time and time again. He would never have that feeling again, to gaze upon Hogwarts many torrents and towers with such anticipation for he would leave this year to not to return for many years to come, if ever. James caught Lily's eye with a smile playing on both of their faces and for a moment, for the briefest of seconds they had a mutual understanding, they where going to miss this place.

Rain was pounding down on the roof of the carriage when they eventually pulled to a stop at the steps of the castle. Without a seconds hesitation the three of them, jumped out of the carriage and made a run for the shelter of the entrance hall. They where drenched by the time they arrived, all laughing and dripping wet they made their way to a side room where the first years where the first years waited nervously, James pulled out his wand and with a few complicated wand movement hot air had dried them off. Some of the first years who had never seen magic preformed before clapped frantically.

"Have you finished entertaining the first years Mr Potter?" interrupted Professor McGonagall in her usual sharp manner, James knew a little too well.

"I'm just introducing myself Minnie," he replied smartly "Have you missed me?"

"Introducing yourself doesn't usually involve you wand Mr Potter," she replied her arms folded across her chest "And if you call me Minnie one more time I will have you in detention for a week.

"I'll take that as a yes," he replied smugly to a chuckle of first years "I've missed you too Professor McGonagall."

The usually tight lipped Professor let slip a small style before turning to the waiting first years to address them.

"First Years, this is Lily Evans and James Potter, your Heads for this year."

The group of eleven year olds didn't really know what this meant, some nodded their heads in a shy hello, whilst a few who knew of the Potter family already looked at James like some kind of hero and the rest just stared blankly too afraid to do anything.

"Can I do the speech Professor?" asked James cheekily.

"What speech?"

"In a few moments you will pass through these doors to join your house mates, but first you must be sorted into your houses..."

"Certainly not," she interrupted "It's something I look forward to each year, I've been rehearsing it all summer."

Lily and James exchanged curious glances, had the usual stern Head of Gryffindor actually just make a joke. Lily unable to hid her surprise let out a small laugh whilst the first years, who clearly did understand the importance of the passing comment just looked confused at what had just happened.

"Well we hope to see some of you lucky ones in Gryffindor ... home of the brave and courageous," he said proudly "That's the house Lily and I are in ... and sorry for those who land themselves in the Slytherin house."

"Potter!" snapped Professor McGonagall "You must not speak ill of any other house, you're Head Boy now. Actually you've just reminded me, I need to speak to you two privately. First years I will be right back."

Professor McGonagall, let them out into the entrance hall where you could hear that the rest of the school had already taken their seats all awaiting the start of the sorting.

"What's this about Professor?" Lily asked in the same respective tone she always did when addressing a teacher.

"It's nothing to worry about Miss Evans," she reassured her "There has just been a small change in your living arrangement this term."

'Excuse me?" Lily asked as though she had misheard Professor McGonagall's statement.

"Due to the arrival of a new seventh year girl next week, Professor Dumbledore has decided rather than over crowding the girls dormitory, you two will simply share the Madam Moon's old quarters, she has decided not to return to teach divination this year," she told them, though James hadn't heard the entirety of the conversation, they only thing he had heard was he and Lily where to be sharing a dormitory for the next year.

"You mean James and I are living with each other?" she asked horrified at the very idea of it.

"Yes," replied Professor McGonagall bluntly.

"Really!" proclaimed James excitedly, his dreams had definitely been answered this year, he could have kissed Dumbledore.

"Yes Really," she answered "Mr Potter come see me after the feast, I will give you the password to your new dormitory then."

"Come on," huffed Lily tugging on his arm "We better get in there, the sorting will be sorting in a minute."

The short distance between where they spoke to Professor McGonagall and the great hall was an awkward one, their reactions to having to share a dorm was the complete opposite. Lily was livid by the idea whereas James was practically jumping up and down with joy literally, he had a bounce in his stride.

"I can't believe I have to share a dormitory with you," snapped Lily as they came to a stop at the entrance of the Great Hall "I swear Dumbledore is playing some kind of joke with me!"

"It's honestly not that bad, it could even work in are favor," suggested James.

"How exactly, I'm sharing a bloody room with you for the next year," she complained.

"Well I won't be woken up at all hours of the morning by Sirius to go on midnight trips to the kitchen, which means I won't be breaking the rules as much," he explained "And you won't have to see Peyton and Jennifer."

"True," she agreed "You know you were good with that first year before, she already looks up to you."

"Did you actually just pay me a compliment, Evans?" replied James grinning "I think Hell has just frozen over."

"Oh shut it," she directed at him with a little bit a chuckle "All I was saying was you're not so much of a jack ass all of the time."

"Thank you."

It was only then did she notice the shear amount of people who had stopped mid conversation to stare at her and James. It was strange, Lily had never been the centre of attention, she never wanted to be. The only time people had watched her was when she had screamed herself horse at the very person she now stood calmly side by side with. There was a definite lull in the chatting of friends and even Lily could have sworn she had seen Dumbledore glance interesting in their direction.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Lily asked him.

James, completely un-phased and used to the sudden attention just chuckled at Lily's uncomfortableness. She hates having people looking at her, nervously she attempted to fix her hair and smooth down her dress.

"Evans you've just walked into the Great Hall, on the first day of term with the most popular person here," he stated.

Lily mistook this as James usual arrogance, but he was merely pointing out the facts. James couldn't walk anywhere in school without people stopping to watch him, he'd gotten used to it over the years and barely noticed the babble that followed him anymore.

"Welcome to my world Evans," he chuckled, before heading off in the direction of the Gryffindor table leaving Lily standing alone.

The sorting passed in the usual manner, all of the tiny naive first years where called up one by one, the sorting hats placed upon their heads before it bellowed out which house they would belong to.

"I swear I was never that small," opinionated Sirius.

'My stomach is eating itself," whined Peter "I'm hungry!"

"Your always hungry," Remus pointed out."Hey has anyone noticed the lack of a new teacher?"

"No defense against the dark arts teacher?" asked James "Surely they can't take it off the timetable."

"Maybe the teachers just running late," suggested Sirius.

"TYLER, ROSE!" called Professor McGonagall and the tiny trouble causer stepped shakily forward.

Sitting up so to see her better, he felt a twitch of protection over her, he didn't know why, maybe it was because she was new to the world he felt as if he needed to help her settle in.

"Is that the girl who came to our compartment earlier?" asked Remus.

"Yeah," answered James.

"GRYFFINDOR!" bellowed the hat.

The Gryffindor table erupted as Rose made her way over to the table, she hesitated for a moment, unsure of where the best place to sit. James, feeling sorry for her motioned for her to sit with them, which she gladly accepted without any hesitation.

"I wanted to be in Gryffindor," she beamed at them as she slid into the space between himself and Sirius.

"That's because we're the best," confirmed Sirius without any hesitation.

The house elves had definitely out done themselves this year, the feast was amazing. James and the Marauders piled everything within reaching distance on their plates. The food was even more amazing than the year before, maybe it just tasted better because he knew it would be there last start of term feast. Rose, who had taken a liking to Sirius was asking countless number of question about everything she could think of regarding magic he was only too happy to obligate, he enjoyed the attention, any attention to be honest. Sirius was half was through explaining the rules of Quidditch when the Hogwarts resident ghosts popped out of the table in front of her causing her pumpkin juice to fly over all of them.

"It's okay," laughed James dying them off "It's only nearly headless nick."

"First Year I presume?" he asked, whilst fixing his head which had dropped to one side.

"Yes," she gulped.

"Well I wish you the best of luck, young one," he said pompously "Now, where the the Bloody Baron I need to speak to him about Peeves."

"Whose the Bloody Barron?" asked Rose shakily.

"Oh he's the resident ghost of Slytherin," Sirius pointed him out, to the amusement of James he had sat himself next to Malfoy who looked extremely uncomfortable with the seating plan. "Just don't ask how he got the blood on his robes, he gets really touchy about it."

"I would ask anyway," she told them "He looks scary."

"Nah," reassured Peter though a mouthful of food "He's okay, he just doesn't like us."

"Why?"

"Peeves," said James pointing out a little man, dressed in loud outlandish clothes including a bell-covered hat and orange bow tie. With his black hair, compared to the other Hogwarts ghosts, he appeared solid-looking, not so pearly white and transparent.

"He usually helps us cause trouble, but it he ever gives you a hard time, which he will try to," continued Sirius "Just tell him your friends with us and he'll leave you well enough alone. Speaking of trouble causing, what time is it?"

The annual start of term prank was about to commence and the excitement was plastered across all of the Marauders faces. Sirius kept checking his watch, Peter was practically jumping up and down whilst Remus, who being prefects meant he couldn't get caught being involved in rule breaking so had slipped out the Great Hall un-noticed.

"Rose," said James "I have something to do in a few minutes, do you mind going to sit with Lily?"

"Sure," she replied, jumping up and tottering happily to see them.

Lily unlike the rest of the student population knew exactly what was coming next, upon the arrival of Rose, the fierce red head had jumped up and began marching angrily directly to him. If she had been given a chance she would have most definitely caused a scene but less than five seconds earlier there was a huge explosion from the Slytherin table, engulfing them all in thick green smoke. The hall fell silent, all anticipating for the smog to clear and when it did, the hall erupted into loud hysterical laughter.

The girls who were dressed in tight summer dresses, stop tops and short sleeves were not stuck wearing boy's baggy T-shirts and jeans, there hair had shot back into their skulls giving them all skin heads, whilst some had grown mustaches and beards. Six weeks of planning had been totally worth it, seeing Lucius Malfoy squeezed into a yellow summer dress, with his long blond hair pulled tied into ribboned bunches and feet crammed into six inch heals would be an image he would treasure for the rest of his life. Sirius was clinging onto a howling James to stop him from rolling off the chair with laughter.

There was another loud crack and there floating above the heads of the Slytherin table was a gigantic Gryffindor banner reading 'WELCOME BACK SLYTHERIN'S!" With the appearance of the banner the Gryffindor table cheered twice as loud to which James, Sirius and Peter stood proudly, all three bowing triumphantly, kissing their Gryffindor badges proudly.

"Minnie!" Sirius warned them.

Professor McGonagall looked furious though not as much as Professor Slughorn both of whom where storming in their direction, they would be in detention for a week for sure, but seeing the embarrassment on the Slytherin's face was totally worth the punishment.

"Do we run or take the blunt of her anger now ... James?" asked Peter.

"What a stupid question Peter," laughed Sirius "RUN FOR IT!"

Half bowing, half running the headed for the exit, they where of course closely followed by Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn and all of the cross-dressing Slytherin prefects, even Lily let out a little chucked at the sight.

"That has to be the best one yet!" laughed Alice "Saphira, have you seen the state of Bellatrix?"

"She does kind of suit that beard!"

It took a lot of shouting over the hysterical laugher and half a dozen firecrackers before the hall fell quiet once again, though not everyone had managed to subdue their laughter completely. Getting to his feet Professor Dumbledore appeared to finding the incident a rather funny one.

"Now we are all fed and watered ... and in some peoples cases changed," he began, some of the students unable to hold there laughter let out a burst of laughter before clamping their hands over their mouths "It is time for a few school announcements, as many of you students probably have noticed we lack a certain teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, the new teacher will arrive by the end of the week. I think it's best we all head to bed. Slytherin's Madam Pomfrey will administer the antidote to the Marauders little practical joke in the morning but until then goodnight to you all."

Alice and Saphira howled with laughter once again, the thought of the Slytherin's being stuck the way they where until morning was plain hysterical, they had even agreed to get up early just see them all arrive for breakfast.

"First years this way," bellowed Remus, who had slipped back into the Great Hall.

"Where's James?" asked Alice joining him to lead the new Gryffindor's to the tower to sleep.

"Hiding somewhere up on the second floor," he laughed in response "The last I saw of him Professor McGonagall was chasing him up the steps to the second floor."

It took a while for the Great Hall to empty, many hung around to laugh with their friends, the Slytherin's however, had practically ran out of the hall to save themselves anymore embarrassment. Some of the boys had actually tired to run out in their heels and had toppled into a pile in the entrance hall, causing another wave of hysterical laughter. There was no denying the Marauders certainly knew how to embarrass the Slytherin's spectacularly, they would be in detention for a least a week, but somehow Lily knew James and Sirius would think it was worth it.

"I can't believe Sirius ran off, he promised to walk me back to the common room now that you've gone and got yourself a love shack with Potter," said Saphira linking her arm through Lily's as the filed into the entrance hall "Boy's are useless!"

"Well you shouldn't wear six inch Jimmy Choo's if they hurt your feet," suggested Lily "I can't believe Potter just done that ... he's Head Boy."

"Come on Lily," complained Saphira "Even you have to admit seeing Lucius Malfoy in heels was funny."

"A little," agreed Lily reluctantly "But it's not the point."

"Well well well," interrupted James in his usual husky manner "Evans just admitted one of our little pranks was funny."

"I didn't sa..." but Lily couldn't finish her sentence because James had moved quickly to fasten his hands against her mouth preventing her from speaking.

"No backies!"

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" panted Sirius coming to a skidding stop in front of the three of them "I had to run the entire loop of the dungeons ... for a fat bloke Slughorn can't half move.

"I hid in the broom closet of the second floor," informed James, as Sirius collapsed panting against the wall.

"Why didn't I think of that," moaned Sirius "Jeesh I have a stitch ... merlin I'm so unfit ... don't say a word Saf and where the hell is Peter, I thought he was with you?"

"Caught!" laughed James "Filch literally jumped on him as soon as we left the Great Hall, he's with Minnie."

"BLACK! POTTER!" shouted Professor McGonagall, apparently finishing with Peter she come on a one last hunt for them.

"You where saying ... Mckenzie we got to go!" rushed Sirius making a run for the stairs, dragging Saphira by wrist.

"Sirius you idiot, I'm in heel, I can't run!" she protested.

"WOMEN!" he growled, throwing her over his shoulder and ran carrying her up the stairs.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW BLACK!" protested Saphira fiercely.

Lily hadn't been able to witness Saphira smacking Sirius over the head with her bag because James had grabbed her hand unwillingly and dragged her in the direction of their new shared accommodation.

'We'll head them off!" shouted Filch, the voice came from somewhere ahead in the darkness. Before Lily had small chance to protest James had pulled her behind a tapestry into a tiny grubby entrance hole that should only fit one never mind the two of them, James had pinned her against the wall and for a second time his hand was fastened over her mouth.

"Sssssshhhhhh," he whisper bringing a finger to her lips waiting for the footsteps to disappear.

"What a brilliant way to start the year," snapped Lily, if it wasn't dark James was sure he would be able to see the little sparkle in her eye she only ever got when she was angry.

"This is cozy," grinned James.

"We've been working with each other for less than a day and I already feel like a fugitive," glared Lily "Honestly Potter!"

"But look how much fun your having," he replied "Most girls would kill to get this up-close and personnel with ones truly."

"Well why don't you go pull one of them unwillingly behind a tapestry," she shot angrily at him.

"I'm sure they wouldn't protest," he chuckled "But I don't do this for any girl Evans, only for the special ones."

"I'm sure you say that to all the idiotic girls," said Lily.

"Nope only to you," he replied simply "Come on."

"Where the hell are you going?" she said irritably "The common room is that way."

"Well miss know it all," stated James slickly "This is a short cut and unless you want to get caught by Filch I suggest you follow my lead."

"Correction! You'll get caught. I didn't do anything wrong."

"You think Filch is actually going to believe that," he replied tactically.

She considered his point and to her annoyance he, like always turned out to be correct. If Filch caught them he would most definitely make up some ridiculous school rule just to start up his Detention tally for the year.

"Fine!" she agreed reluctantly "But if you get us lost I'll kill you."

"Please," defended James "I'm a Marauder, I don't get lost."

She knew before she'd said it that James was incapable of getting lost in the castle there was no one in school who knew Hogwarts as well as they did, but ad-mist all the facts she still followed cautiously, she wasn't about to trust him completely. The corridor was pitch black, even with their wands lit they could only see a couple of steps in front of them. Lily was shivering and without really thinking James had taken off his jacket handing it to her.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"Put it on," he answered, the glow of her wand illuminating her heedful face "Must you always doubt me?"

"Why?"

"Because you're freezing," he answered simply, not a note of smugness in his tone or hint of a secret agenda "And blue doesn't suit you."

"I'm fine," she answered though the chattering of her teeth gave her away.

"Really," he said wittingly "Do your teeth always chatter that way or is it something new you're trying?"

"Okay I'm cold," she confessed resistantly "But I'm not wearing your jacket."

"Your not very bright are you Evans," he peeved "No jacket equals cold, Jacket equals warm ... it's a basic philosophy."

"I'm not stupid," she shot at him, grinding to a halt "I know what that jacket means."

"What?"

"Every girl in school knows you never lend your Quidditch jacket out to anybody," she explained as though implying he already knew this and he was just liking her re-state this to her "You said in front of the entire girl population that you and I quote ... would never let a girl wear your jacket unless she was the one."

"I only said that so I never had to give it away," clarified James "It's my favorite jacket, my dad bought me it this jacket at the World Cup when England beat America do you have any idea how important that game was for English Quidditch."

"Not really,"

"Well it was very important," he informed her "besides it took me three years to earn how to make it grow when I did, as if I would risk giving it to a girl to wear incase I never got it back, which by the way I wouldn't, Did you know Sarah Fagon kept my towel after I asker her to hold it after the last Quidditch match ... she has it pinned to her bedroom wall. Honestly Evans, do you think I'm that stupid?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" she wise-cracked.

"Would you just put the jacket on please?" he asked her again "I swear, I won't tell anyone you wore it."

"Promise?" she prompted him.

"Promise," he agreed

Still slightly reluctant, she took the jacket from his grip and put it on. It was a little too big for her, she had to pull the sleeves up so they didn't cover her hands, James smiled victorious.

"Don't even dare making some smart ass comment," she warned.

"Wouldn't dare," he replied "But you do look cute.

The corridor bared right and began to narrow, a few more steps down the passageway meant it was impossible to walk side by side any longer, they found themselves side stepping at certain parts.

"Potter." said Lily quietly into the darkness unable to see where he had gone.

"I'm right her Ace, we're almost there" said James kindly "Pass me your hand."

To his upmost surprise she did so without any hesitation, her hand was so small and petite that it fitted perfectly within his own, his own hand seemed to warm with her touch.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied "I just don't like not being able to see where I'm going. I fell down a well when I was six and it's freaked me out ever since."

"It's not far not," he soothed "So how did you and Lucas meet?"

"Really?" asked Lily in annoyance "That's what you want to talk about when we're pinned up-against two walls?"

"I'm just trying to take your mind off it," he informed her, thought the real reason being that he'd spent the entire train journey trying to figure it out.

"He came into the shop where I was working during the summer," she told him, squeezing through a particular tight gap "He asked me out for coffee and it kind of went from there."

They walked the remaining way in silence, though it wasn't the uncomfortable silence either of them had been expecting it was more the type of silence from two extremely tired people just wanting to go to bed. The corridor began to grow wider, but Lily still uncomfortable with the darkness still hadn't removed her hand from his, he of course, enjoyed the way her hand rested with his, he didn't think there was any point in reminding her, who knows the next time he would be able to this, if ever again.

"It's just around the corner," he informed her and right enough as they rounded the corridor he pulled back another tapestry and the two of them emerged in front of the entrance to their new shared home for the next year, a gargoyle sat guarded outside.

"Password?" he asked grumpily having been awakened from his slumber.

James looked at Lily expectantly waiting for her to give the password so they could finally get some sleep, Lily however had fixed her with the same expectant gaze.

"You idiot!" she glared at him "You were suppose to get the password!"

"Surely common sense Evans would have told you that you should have gotten it, I was ill exposed," he argued back.

"Ill exposed ..." she snapped "You were being chased around the school because of yet another prank you stupid idiots pulled!"

They both glared at each other furiously, they where both as guilty as each other, he more than her but there was no way he was going to admit that, it would just her a further excuse for her to shout at him, as much as he liked arguing with her he was far too tired to do so tonight.

"Look, maybe we can reason with him?" he suggested.

"He's guard for a common room, you can't reason with him idiot!"

"Mr gargoyle sir," he protested "Can you just let us in?"

"Certainly not," he protested "What kind of guard would I be letting someone in without a password. No password, no entry."

Without a further word the gargoyle bowed them goodnight, turned his back towards them and fell asleep almost instantly. If the saying 'if looks could kill" were actually true James would have dropped dead on the spot and spent the rest of his life drifting through the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Now what?" she complained at him "Well we're just going to have to go see Professor McGonagall."

"No way!" he protested "There is no way in hell I'm doing that, she'll kill us ... she'll kill me."

"Well that would be an improvement," she stated "Look, I'm sure she'll understand."

'No way!" he declared "I'm not going ... give me the jacket."

"No!" she said defensively.

"Oh so now you want to keep it," he pointed out "Ten minutes ago you wouldn't even put it on and now you don't want to take it off ... have a charmed you Evans?"

"Not remotely," she glared at him, fastening it tighter around her "Besides. it's freezing and it's your fault we're in this mess, I'm keeping the jacket."

"Unless you want to sleep on the stone floor I suggest you give me the bloody jacket!" he told her.

"Fine!" she shot at him, pulling the jacket off and throwing it angrily at him "What are you doing?"

"Making us something to sleep on," he replied pulling out his wand from his jeans pocket "Incase you forgot I am a genius when it comes to transfiguration, now step back and watch, you might learn something, Evans?"

She done as she was told, though it was begrudgingly, he made it look easy, Lily however knew different. With a few complicated wrist movements and a lot of muttering of long words what was an old faithful jacket had been transformed into a soft mattress big enough for the two of them to sleep on.

"Well that's all well and good Potter but it's freezing remember and incase you haven't noticed we've got nothing else to transfigure genius," she pointed out.

"Did I say I was finished?" he shot back at her taking off his shirt unexpectedly.

"Now is not the time to get naked Potter!" she told him attempting to hide her blush.

She turned around to hid her embarrassment, even she had to admit along with the rest of the girl population that James Potter certainly did have a good body. The many years of Quidditch had certainly paid off, his muscles where tones and well defined, it was no wonder she was having difficulty controlling her nerves.

"There is always a time for being naked," he replied flirtatiously.

And like he had done with the Jacket he transformed it into a thick patchwork quilt, that would certainly keep them warm till morning. Without waiting for Lily to move he'd already settled himself in his make shift bed and rested him hand behind his head cooly. Lily completely against the idea of sharing refused to move.

"What now?" he asked her.

"I can't share with you," she protested "I have a boyfriend."

"Well unless you can sleep standing up I suggest you get over you phobia for the naked body and get in."

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now," she swore at him, sliding in beside him.

She was lying so close to the edge if she moved even an inch she would definitely fall out. She lay stiff as a board whilst James had chosen to accept the situation and stretch out relaxed.

"Evans you can move over," he suggested "I promise you I won't touch."

"I'm fine where I am," she said stubbornly but a few moments later he felt her edge a little closer.

James had to confess he was freezing and wished more than anything he was wrapped up in the warmth of the tower in his four poster bed, but he would settle with the horridness of the situation because he would be sleeping with next to Lily Evans all night. She shivered and ames felt her move a little closer once again, saving her the embarrassment of edging progressively closer to him, he closed the gap between them, he felt her stiffen once again.

"Easy Evans," he laughed "I'm cold that's all."

"Just don't get any closer," she warned him "Merlin it's freezing."

"You know if you strip off we could use are body heat to keep us warm," he said into the darkness.

"Nice try Potter," she laughed.

"I won't tell anyone," he replied.

"No," she yawned,

They fell silence, both feeling the sheer mass of tiredness drift over them, how he was managing to drift off hie had no idea, he was far too excited at the idea that Lily Evans would be sleeping next to her. There arms lay inches apart he would only have to move a millimeter and her skin would brush against his. He loved the idea that his clothes would smell of Lily in the morning, a thin stream of moonlight which had found it's way through the gap of the wall cast her face into light. She'd taken her hair out of it's tie so it lay loosely on the mattress, a single curl resting on her face.

"Evans," he whispered.

"Hmmmmmmmm," she replied sleepily.

"Seeing as we have to work with each other all year and we're kind of sleeping together," he added carefully.

"I wouldn't take it that far," she replied "But carry on."

"Could we at least call each other by our first names?" he continued.

"I guess we should really," she agreed "I don't think it would be show solidarity it I keep calling you Potter."

"So are we friends now?" he asked hopefully.

"Don't push it!"

James didn't know how long after the two of them had fallen asleep when Lily had rolled over so to keep herself warm. He didn't know when she had lifted her her head to allow him to slip his arm around her, or even when she moved closer so to lay her head upon his chest. The only thing he knew was that he was disappointed with his life so far, this was the missing piece, she was the missing piece, the last piece of the puzzle that made is life make sense. He never wanted the morning to come but it was inevitable that it would, but for now, for those few brief hours that would pass far too quickly, he was as happy as he had ever been and ever would be. If he had to start from the beginning and relearn everything he thought he knew, he would, he wanted this feeling to last forever.

Dissatisfaction is a great starting point, for it is right there that we have the most power, strength and the energy to push change through. It's a hell of a start, being able to recognize what makes you happy. For it is the small opportunities that are often the beginning for something more, whether that be the exchanging of names or the gesture of a hand. People become really quite remarkable when the believe in themselves, and he did, it is then that they discover the first secret of what will be success. What we call the beginning is often the end of something and to make an end is to start a new beginning, so really shouldn't we just start at the end. Though no one can really go back and make a brand new start, they can chose to start today to make a whole new ending. Don't be afraid if things seem difficult in the beginning, that is only the initial impression the important part is not to retreat; you have to master yourself before you can expect others to see the change. You can learn new things any time in you're life if you are willing to be a beginner and learn everything all over again. If you actually start to like being a beginner the whole wide world opens up to you. But don't waste your time with the idea of a false starts or not starts at all, for the journey of a thousand miles mist start with a single step and that step starts here.


End file.
